


Dying in LA

by JaimetheAntihero



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Deppresion, I Love You, M/M, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, Terrible People, Through the Years, Verbal Abuse, harrasment, poor wally i'm so sorry, semi graphic, why do i do this to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimetheAntihero/pseuds/JaimetheAntihero
Summary: Wally West.Kid Flash.The adorkably lovable speedster. What if he had a different story. A very different Story.





	Dying in LA

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty Triggering, be carefull. I wrote this at like 2 am so its pretty crappy-sorry. I don't really know why I love torturing my favorite characters but I do so... ya o_0
> 
> Title stolen from my favorite band... if you can name it in the comments you can give me any prompt and I'll write it-guaranteed!

My is name Wally West, also known as Kid Flash. Wally and KF are supposed to be the same person, I guess they are the same. There is a huge difference though. As Wally West I have no friends, the entire school hates me. As Kid Flash I have lots and lots and lots of friends. Wally can't fight back against tormentors at school. Kid Flash fight superVillains 3 times his size. I have two personalities, one for each life I live. I could do without my Civvie life, NO one likes Wally West. 

I wasn't born with my powers, when I started school I stood out. I had a stutter, I was the only one that couldn't talk with the words just flowing out of my mouth in a smooth line. Red “ginger” hair was something that the other students also didn't like. They said I had no soul because of my hair or something. I could not read or write correctly, when I was five I was diagnosed with dyslexia, the other students did not even let me explain before they started throwing insult after insult. Four years later in the fourth grade no one talked to me, they constantly made fun of me every chance they got. 

The only good thing in my life now is my uncle Barry. He found out about they way my parents treated me and last year took me out of that place. About two months later I found out about him being the Flash. The Flash was always my favorite superhero, always has been and always will be. I recreated his experiment in November and got super speed. I had to stay out of school for around four months until I could control my speed. I didn't mind, I hated school. I loved learning, but being made fun of every class of everyday hurts so much. I can handle my classmates though, because I convinced my uncle to let me be his partner. Introducing the one and only “Kid Flash”. 

It is now March of my fourth grade year, my new powers got rid of my stutter my brain now functioned within attoseconds. I am always going to have my dyslexia, but now my mind can correct itself within a attosecond. Its great. My classmates of course noticed this, I thought that now since I was a bit more ‘normal’ they would be nice to me. I was wrong. It was mostly how i was never gonna catch up and I'm gonna be left behind because i'm too stupid. Then, we found out I was a certified genius with a knack for science. From then on the teasing turned to threat of “Do my homework, do my classwork, sneak me the answers to the quiz”. In fifth grade it was no longer just verbal abuse, it became physical to. Punching and Kicking etc. I wanted to tell my uncle, but I was so afraid he would be ashamed of me and wouldn't let me be his partner anymore, no one wants a weak link as there partner. 

The best thing about my fifth grade year was I actually got a friend. My uncle told me about Batman's partner ‘Robin’. I asked my uncle if it would be possible to meet this Robin. My uncle called Batman, and Batman called back saying Robin was excited to meet me. For me this was huge, I had taken a big chance worried Robin wouldn't even want to meet me. Now I had a new fear he was just going to make fun of me. We met at the watchtower. I was beyond excited to see the watchtower. 

“Hi, Im Robin” A boy a little younger than me with a black mask and an accent I didn't recognize held out his hand. This was it. This was Robin. 

“Im Wa….” My uncle put his hand over my ears “Bats” I hear his muffled voice say  
“Its ok, only original members are here today” The hands where removed and I continued 

“Im Kid Flash” I smiled, he laughed. I thought he was laughing at me. He wasn't.  
“Batman is an original member, I am his partner” The boy chuckled again “You can call me Dick” I nodded “Wally” 

Then a new voice entered the room, I turned only to see Green Arrow standing there with his hands on the shoulders of…. Another redheaded boy! Awesome! 

“Roy!” Dick exclaimed, running over to the obviously older boy. ‘Roy’ Noticed me, he glared.  
My mind reeled ‘who’s he?’ I thought he was going to hurt me. He didn't. 

“Who is that?” Roy pointed at me, my uncle interrupted before I could reply “He’s my new partner. Wally meet Roy, Roy meet Kid Flash”

“Hi, I’m Speedy” He smiled at me, putting Robin down. 

“Roy can watch Dick and Wally” Green Arrow stated 

“Behave” Batman voiced roughly before turning away, Flash and Green Arrow following him. 

That day we told each other everything. Robin and Speedy had obviously met before but they were open to including me. That day our bond formed, we quickly became brothers. The league know had a saying “If you need to find two, look for the other one” We had been monicoreed the ‘terrible Trio’ much to the amusement of everyone. As I said, brothers. 

Sixth grade was not hard for me work-wise. I still had no friends at school but that didn't bother me because I had Roy and Dick. The comments started hurting a lot more though, and I started listening to my classmates. I wanted to die, they said I should kill myself. I believed them, I still do. Sixth Grade was when I started cutting. 

In seventh grade a girl ripped my sweater off and saw the cuts. From that moment on I got more new name’s all centering around being Emo “Emo Freak” “Goth Boy”. I didn't care, it was their fault I resorted to cutting anyway. Then my classmates started vandalizing anything of mine they could get their hands on. They locked me in the lockers almost everyday after school, only coming back once their after school activities let out. After becoming a speedster I became extremely claustrophobic, the lockers were literal hell. I was small. I hated being small, I could eat and eat and not gain a pound, I could not wait for a growth spurt.  
In Eighth grade somehow they found my phone number, several texts from unknown numbers left my messages as an inbox full of “kill urself FREAK. Any good cuts l8ly?” and the ever popular “No 1 wants u here loser”. The texts still continue to this day, I have learned to ignore them. Then one of my classmates, I still don't know how, found out about my past. About all the horrible things my parents had done to me. Although they did not get the full story, only the part about my dad raping me. The kid proceeded to tell everyone, not only that it happened but that I enjoyed it. People once again switched names, now calling out “Fag” and asking me rhetorical questions such as “Does it hurt when daddy sticks his dick up your ass?” “How many times does your daddy cum when your sucking his dick?” and “How does mommy feel about her husband cheating on her with her son?”. I tried not to let it get to me, yet it did. I hated it. I hate them. I just kept reminding myself that they don't know anything. They don't know it was not consensual. They don't know my mother just watched with a jeering face, bottle in hand. 

Ninth Grade I started not to be able to take it. The cutting got more frequent, whenever something happened, teasing, picking, beating. It turned into a routine. Its sad how used to it I am. I started dreading school, thoughts of dropping out running through my mind. I started skipping lunch, instead sitting by myself in the bathroom, then that stopped when a group of guys followed me. Two held me down, a third gave me a swirly with the disgusting toilet water. Then they beat and left me. I hate them. No, I hate myself. 

Now I am in tenth grade and its official. I am terrified of school, I dread it every hour of every single day. I started being a jerk to everyone, I don't know why. I will be laughing and having a good time, then I will just snap. I have all this built up anger and I am releasing it on the wrong people. I hate myself for it. Suicide is now constantly on my mind. I hate my life. I hate myself. Maybe I should just blow my brains out, end the burden to everyone. The burden that goes by the name Wally West. I think that is the solution.


End file.
